You're My Hero
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Skylar doesn't feel like a hero. Instead she feels like the complete opposite. But thankfully, there's a certain someone that can remind her just who exactly she truly is. (Dedicated to TKDP for the Secret Santa contest!)


**Hey, all! So, first off this story is for TKDP for the Secret Santa contest! I hope you like it! And I'm sorry it's so short. And (again) I also apologize if anybody is OOC, I really tried for them not to be. I'm actually a Skase fan, but I'm okay with Skoliver. So, I hope that this is okay. :) Merry Christmas and happy New Year! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Skylar sighs as she looks over Centium City from the balcony of Mr. Davenports skyscraper. She tried to ignore the tears that were slowly streaming their way down her cheeks, but found it to be completely useless, as she had been doing that for the past half hour now. There was just this feeling that she couldn't get rid of.

This gut wrenching feeling of shame burning in her stomach, making her feel sick.

Five people...five people didn't make it out of a fire today.

And it was her fault.

The day had started just like every other day, when they had received the mission alert for a burning hotel on the north side of the city, with twenty six people still trapped inside.

She, Bree, and Kaz had worked on getting people, her and Bree working on the middle and bottom floors, while Kaz flew to the top. Chase had worked on trying to stabilize the building with his molecular kinesis, while Oliver worked on putting out the fire with his ice abilities. Kaz and Bree had gotten all of their assigned people out, while Skylar lagged behind.

She had tried, honestly, but for some reason, ever since the whole 'Arcturion' ordeal with Bree, her powers had been acting up. Chase had told her it was just a side effect of saving Bree, and that it would eventually go away. So she wasn't worried. But that didn't stop her from usually lagging behind on missions.

Of course, Chase wouldn't be able to hold the structure up forever, but when Bree had offered to help her, she had promptly refused; already feeling helpless and weak from her powers falling short of everybody else's. If only she would have known then what she did now.

The last thing she was aware of, was speeding into the building to rescue the remaining people, when a loud crack was sounded off above her, and then hearing worried shouts over her comm.

Then...nothing.

When she came to in the infirmary in Mission Command, everyone was incredibly glad to see that she was alright; they were happy, therefore she was, too. But she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. So she asked. Big mistake. The whole room quieted, until Kaz spoke up.

He told her about the fire, and she had remembered the events. But then she decided to ask another question. Another big mistake. She had asked about the rest of the people in the building, a sickening feeling building in her stomach at the suddenly silent and solemn atmosphere.

It was Bree who spoke up first.

Saying how they didn't make it. And Skylar had simply mouthed the word ' _oh_ ', before falling back into the pillows and closing her eyes; wishing to be alone. They all reluctantly agreed, and it was then that she had lost it.

And that was also he reason she was here. Because after they had all gone to sleep, she had come here, on the balcony. A place usually full of joy, and life, only to now resort to a somber and silent refuge for her.

She couldn't save them. She couldn't _save_ them. All because she felt the need to prove herself. And now there were going to be five funerals. Five mourning and grieving families who would never forget this day just because she _couldn't save their loved ones_. She couldn't save anyone.

She wasn't a hero.

Heck, she could even be considered a _villain_ for what she had done today.

She looked down and sniffed, feeling the tears prick at the back of her eyes until even more flowed down her porcelain cheeks. She was suddenly aware of the presence behind her as she heard footsteps softly padding behind her.

"Skylar?" A soft voice asked, and she instantly recognized his baritone.

"Yeah, Oliver?" She said, instantly grimacing at how cracked her voice was. He walked up beside her, and she returned her gaze from looking beside her, to the railing right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, yet gently. Not in an intruding way. She smiled, a sick, self-destructing manner playing with her lips.

"Just peachy." She said quietly and heard Oliver sigh.

"Skylar-"

"Save it, Oliver." She said, surprising him with her sudden outburst. She turned ninety degrees and faced him.

"I know what you're going to say, but it's not going to mean anything. Five people died today, Oliver. Five people died today because of _me_. Five people won't be going home, and five families won't ever get to see their loved ones again because of _me_." She said, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Don't you get it, Oliver? This is all my faults. Their deaths are on me." She finished quietly as she looked back out at the city. She heard him sigh softly as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and she mentally flinched. _How could he stand to touch a monster like me?_

"Skylar," He began and she glanced over at him, watching him silently. "We all make mistakes, all right? I've done it way too many times to count. I'm not proud of them, but I move on. I acknowledge them, and move on. You can't dwell on this." She scoffed quietly, losing the anger and frustration in her voice, and taking on a more quiet and vulnerable side to it.

"I doubt that your mistakes cost people their lives." She said quietly and saw him frown out of the corner of her eyes.

"No...but that doesn't mean that it won't ever happen." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "But Skylar, we can't let that get to us, otherwise we won't be able to rescue _anybody_ anymore. We can't focus on that. You're a hero, Skylar, and you need to learn that even heroes make mistakes." She scoffed again this time, and shook her head, swallowing hard to will the tears away.

"I am no hero." She said quietly, voice nearly inaudible and laced with self-hatred. Oliver sighed and moved his hand away.

"You won't believe me no matter what I say, will you?" He asked, and she slowly shook her head, not bothering to look at him, knowing that she'll only find frustration and sadness on his beloved face.

Great.

Another person she's let down today. He slowly made his way back to the doors, and she closed her eyes and bit her lip; moving her head down towards her clasped hands. It wasn't until Oliver's voice could be heard again from behind her, did she look at him. "And Skylar," He began.

"Yeah, Oliver?" She asked in a choked voice.

"I know you don't believe that you're a hero, but you need to know that..." He paused, a small smile making it's way onto his face. He finished the rest of his sentence in a quiet voice, nearly a whisper.

"You're _my_ hero."

* * *

 **Ta-da! Angsty, but with a semi-happy ending! ;) I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! TTYL, TKDP! (Sorry, I had to. ;P)**


End file.
